


Soulmate

by Leif Writes (FrankensteinsMomster)



Category: Prodigal Son (TV 2019)
Genre: Ainsley is a little shit but we love her anyway, M/M, Misunderstandings, Short One Shot, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-12
Updated: 2020-12-12
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:07:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28019004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrankensteinsMomster/pseuds/Leif%20Writes
Summary: Malcolm didn’t believe in the concept of a soulmate. Didn’t believe wasn’t exactly the right words for it. He didn’t accept the concept. He’d been to enough crime scenes and seen enough bodies to know that being soulmates didn’t mean much of anything at all.
Relationships: Malcolm Bright & Ainsley Whitly, Malcolm Bright/Vijay Chandasara
Comments: 2
Kudos: 22





	Soulmate

**Author's Note:**

> I asked for prompts, @bibright sent me on Tumblr: I've been thinking a lot about a Malcolm/Vijay soulmate au if that's something you're into!!!

Malcolm didn’t believe in the concept of a soulmate. Didn’t believe wasn’t exactly the right words for it. He didn’t accept the concept. He’d been to enough crime scenes and seen enough bodies to know that being soulmates didn’t mean much of anything at all.

His mother and father had been soulmates and, well, everyone knew how well that turned out. It was a sore point his father liked to rub in as much as possible.

This didn’t mean he wasn’t romantic. He was when given the chance. He just wasn’t given the chance often.

Ainsley blamed his feelings on the fact that his soulmate's words were boring. While some people had introductions or full-on phrases he had a single word. While other boys his age complained about how much space their words took up he was filled with disappointment of the brevity of his.

At this point in his life, he didn't put much thought into it. His hopes for finding love, let alone his soulmate, were low. Who would want to be with him, the son on The Surgeon, someone who drug down everyone he grew close to? No, it was better this way.

He sighed, shaking the lingering thoughts from his head when a buzz came at his door.

“Come in!” He called.

Ainsley walked in, a drink holder with two Starbucks cups in her hand and a guest trailing behind her.

“Look who I ran into at Starbucks,” she smiled. Vijay smiled awkwardly at him, waving a little, his own cup in his hand.

“She told you to meet you there, didn’t she?”

“She’s very convincing,” the taller man replied.

His heart skipped a beat, it always did when Vijay looked at him like that. A smile on his lips, eyes soft and filled with genuine happiness to see him. He felt a slight blush rise on his cheeks and turned to Ainsley.

“So, you said you had something important to tell me?”

She smiled again, another shit-eating grin that made him roll his eyes.

“News later, drinks first. Could you pass this to Malcolm?”

Vijay took the drink and before either of them had a chance to process what was happening it slipped from his hands, spilling on his shirt.

“Oh fuck, I’m so sorry! Here let me,” he scrambled, looking for a napkin, and started to dab the ruined shirt off.

“You should take that off before it stains.” Ainsley unsympathetically mused from her spot on a nearby stool. He shot her a look before starting on the buttons to remove his shirt.

He didn’t realize the silence that had overtaken the room until he looked up. Vijay’s jaw was slack, staring at him, the napkin in his hand forgotten.

“I-Your.” He pointed to his own chest and back to Malcolm’s. Malcolm looked down. Even though they’d been friends as teenagers soul marks hadn’t exactly been a topic of conversation.

Vijay had never seen his even though he’d seen Vijay’s plenty of times. He’d watched Vijay play sports with other boys, taking his shirt off when he got sweaty, he’d seen him fresh from the shower and half-dressed. Malcolm had always been more private and self-conscious in his youth, even wearing a shirt at the pool the times they had gone swimming together.

He saw something sad and hurt shift in his friend's face.

“Why didn’t you say anything?” Vijay asked.

He felt a step behind. Like there was something he was missing.

“We don’t match,” he answered.

“What do you mean we don’t match?” Vijay began to take his own tie off and unbutton his shirt. “The first time we met you asked me Can I sit here and I said Yeah! I thought that maybe you were the one but you never said anything about it. You knew for years and you never said anything?” The pain in his friend's voice was terrible. He pointed to his own words in looping letters near his heart. He never wanted to hurt Vijay, he never wanted to lose him from his life again.

He wracked his brain trying to remember the first time they had met when he had a horrible revelation.

“I was wearing earbuds.”

“What?” Vijay looked at him confused.

“The first time we met, I had my iPod, I had my earbuds in. I didn’t hear you! I just saw you nod after I asked! The first time I saw your words I thought that maybe you were the one but I remembered the first thing you said to me was asking me to pass the ketchup!”

“That was a full day later!”

There was a moment of silence between them before Vijay reached out to him and pulled him close.

“I’ve been wanting to do this since we were fifteen,” he pressed his lips hesitantly against Malcolm’s.

His brain went blank. This was it. This was real. With every beat of his heart and fiber of his being, he knew that they belonged together. It may have taken them an unfortunately long time to get to this point but they had the rest of their lives to make up for it.

The kiss broke and he found himself clinging onto his friend- his love. Their eyes were closed, foreheads rested against each other, just enjoying existing in each other's space.

“It’s about fucking time.” Ainsley sipped her drink.

“Wait you knew?” He had almost forgotten she was still there. “This is why you keep on trying to get me to take my shirt off when Vijay is around. You could have just told us. ”

She shrugged, “my way is more fun.”

He wanted to be mad but he turned to look to Vijay to see the look he loved, that he had always loved, focused on him and decided being mad could wait.


End file.
